New World
by Anime-pandas
Summary: Five famous models have to recruit five female for their next project. Luckily a group of five best friends just happen to come into their view. Let's watch as the girls who have no background with modeling whatsoever become models with their helpful partners guiding them along the way.


Right now five famous models from around the world are about to die. You see after a long night partying and clubbing these five idiots forgot to recruit five female models for their latest assignment. These five are:

Arthur Kirkland- 25

Raised in London and is an aspiring novelist.

Ludwig Beilshimdt- 25

Raised in Berlin and is a personal trainer.

Gilbert Beilshimdt- 26

Ludwig's older brother also raised in Berlin and is a professional singer.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- 26

Raised in Madrid and is a chef.

Francis Bonnefoy- 26

Raised in Paris and is a fashion designer.

Their pissed off boss in none other than Elizabeta Herdevary- the top female CEO in the world with an empire surrounding her. Not only does she own a modeling agency she also helps people who don't know what to do with their lives to get jobs.

Currently she was pacing back and forth with her infamous frying pan in her hand about to smack Gilbert upside the head for his snarky comments.

"So tell me where were you last night?," she growled.

"Out...clubbing," Arthur reluctantly answered.

"Okay. Did you happen to find at least one girl that you would like to recruit?," she asked a little calmer.

"Yeah a couple but we kind of had one night stands with them all," Antonio answered sheepishly.

"That's it," she yelled breaking the table with her frying pan.

"You all have thirty minutes to find five girls to recruit. If not you can kiss you careers and lives goodbye," she stated darkly.

The men ran out the meeting as fast as they could and eventually the made it to the lobby of the hotel.

"Thirty minutes to search_ all_ of Paris to find five girls as recruitment," Francis exclaimed.

"Ah how are we going to do that?," Antonio asked slumping onto the pillar next to him.

"I know. The next five girls who walk in will be the recruitment no matter what," Gilbert stated proudly.

Everyone look at each other before Arthur spoke up.

"I guess since that is our best option right now."

They were in luck though. Just as Gilbert finished his statement five beautiful dare I say hot girls walked through the doors of _Belle Monde._

"Ah that flight was amazing," Amelia said stretching her back.

"No it wasn't you loud obnoxious bastard," Chiara retorted.

"For once I have to agree with the hot-tempered Italian," Anneliese agreed.

"Grazie and I'm going to ignore what you said about me being hot-tempered," Chiara said.

"Well it wasn't that bad," Madeline added hugging her teddy bear close.

"Eh...Whatever. At least we're in Paris," Amelia stated.

"Remind me why do I travel with you guys again?," Chiara asked.

"Because it was part of the pact we made when we graduated high school," Madeline answered.

"Hey Feliciana why are you so quiet?," Amelia asked directing her attention to the smaller Italian girl.

"Well there are five guys heading towards us," she answered pointing to those five guys.

The girls immediately directly their attention to them are more precisely a certain one of them.

_Amelia- Why those have got to be the bushiest eyebrows I have ever see._

_Madeline- His hair is in a ponytail. I don't know why but it seems so perfect on him- those wavy blond locks._

_Anneliese- His hair is white and eyes are red. Very interesting._

_Feliciana- Ve~ He looks very strong._

_Chiara- Why is he smiling like that? He must be an idiot right?_

Once the guys were close to the girls Francis was the one who broke the silence.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy and we would like to recruit you girls to our modeling acency," he said effectively taking them out of their daydreams.

What's up guys? I started another series and I promise that I'll finish the other two along with this one.

If you don't know who the girls are...then you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry..


End file.
